Challenge 10: Confession
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: Naruto gets his heart broken, and his flatmate is right beside him, holding him up. AU


_[D: Oh my god! Look! My muse is not dead, he lives! I'm am so frickin' sorry about being on hiatus. It's been killing me too. Ugh. I hate writer's block. This has been my own personal hell. But, as they say, with patience comes gratification. To be completely honest, I stared at the background on my computer until I got this idea. The link to my inspiration will be on my page if you'd like to see. :D Thanks very much to Skully who gave me my inspiration back without even knowing it. Please leave Skully a comment for being so awesome. :D_

_This wasn't really meant to be a challenge, but it fit with one that I had, so I decided to post it as one. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am in no way gaining profit from the proceeding message. (Except in reviews of course ;)_

_P.S. If you do NOT like yaoi or shounen-ai, please turn back now. All flames regarding homosexuality will be ignored by this bisexual libertarian. Please and thank you.]_

_**Fighting Delights**_

Sweat dripped into my eyes. My arms were screaming. Blood was gushing through my veins. I needed to stop soon. I knew this wasn't safe. I just couldn't bring myself to surrender. It's not in me. The clanging of metal drove me on. My bad mood didn't hurt either. Rage was a nice slave driver.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hands closed over mine and hauled the bar up onto its hooks. I opened my eyes and glared through the sweat at dark eyes that were glaring down at me just as hard. "Are you fucking trying to rip your muscles?"

"Maybe." I sat up and curled forward for my towel. I swiped at my face and ruffled the fluffy material through my hair. "Why do you care?" I muttered.

I felt more than saw him sit on the bench in front of me. "Because, asshole, we've been roomies for forever and you're my best friend. Plus, I kinda heard what happened last night…" he mumbled the last part.

I snapped my head up to look at him. His face was red and he wasn't looking at me. My face grew hot. No one was supposed to know what had happened.

He rubbed his neck, looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to. I came home early from the party, and I heard you guys yelling when I was in the hallway. I opened the door to see if I needed to break up a fistfight. Then you yelled 'get out you whore' and he stormed out past me. I kind of guessed you didn't want to talk to me, so I went to Shino's. Then, this morning, I look everywhere for you to make sure you're alright and when I finally find you, you're trying to rip the muscles in your arms," he admonished.

That was a lot to take in. My mouth was hanging open a bit. He knew and he still cared enough to come check on me? "You're okay with it?"

He looked confused. "Well, not if you're with that asshole, but of course I am."

I opened my mouth, but the clang of weights reminded me of where we were. I looked around. No one was close enough to hear our conversation. Still, I didn't think this was the best place to discuss your best friend finding out that you were gay. "Let me shower, then we'll go talk somewhere."

He nodded. "Right. I'll meet you in the flat."

We stood and I headed for the showers, contemplating what he'd told me and trying to get a grasp on the fact that he knew I was gay. He'd heard the end of my argument with that bastard. "Cheating motherfucker," I mumbled to myself. I showered and hurried back to our flat, wondering what I should say.

The metallic slide of my key in the lock was my herald as I entered the flat. He was on the couch watching some mindless reality show. He glanced up at me, then back to the TV, obviously waiting for me to sit. I kicked my shoes off near the door and sat on the opposite end of the couch, facing him. I hugged my knees and waited. My arms were sore and I was exhausted, but we needed to talk about this. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable around me. Before I could ask him anything, he asked me, "Are you alright?" He held up a hand when I would have said I'm fine. "I don't want 'I'm fine' unless you mean it. I want to know the truth." His dark eyes were earnest.

I sighed. Dammit. I was a sucker for the puppy face. I rested my forehead on my folded arms. I contemplated it. Was I okay? "Not really, but at the same time, I know it was for the best," I said, looking back up. "It's just hard."

He nodded. "You're right about one thing. It was for the best. He would have hurt you worse if you hadn't done that last night." He met my eyes. "I know it's hard. I've been there, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm always around."

A small sad smile tugged at my mouth. "When did you get so sensitive Kiba?" I shook my head and sighed. "I know you're always around. It's just that you can't be around for me in the way I wish you would be," I muttered.

His eyes widened slightly. He looked away and seemed to chew on my revelation. He still wasn't looking at me when he finally spoke. "I've always been okay with gay people, so no matter who you're into, you'll always be the Naruto that has hung with me all these years. I've never really considered having a relationship with someone of the same sex, but now that you bring it up, I have been attracted to other guys. I just never thought of acting on it." He finally looked back at me. "If I were to try it out to see if it was for real, it would be with you."

He was always so honest with me. And that was something I took for granted most of the time. It was most of the time embarrassing, but right then, I treasured it beyond measure. I just didn't know what to say to it. I took a breath. So he was okay with me being attracted to him. He told me that if he was to try boys that I'd be his first pick, which was damned thrilling, but what were we going to do about it? "So? What now? I honestly don't have an answer for that," I said.

He scratched the birthmark on his right cheek in thought. "We could give it a go. I mean..." He paused, red creeping up his neck. "If you want. I mean... I know it's soon and all..."

_Did he just ask me out... well, kind of? Am I okay enough for that? Do I want to? Yes. If it were anyone else, no. And a big, 'what the hell. Why not'? _"Okay."

He looked surprised. "Okay?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, feeling better than I had since last night. "Yeah, okay."

He smiled. He ran a hand through his short spiky brown hair. "You know, this is kind of random, but I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to... um..." He blushed again.

I tilted my head. "To what?"

He blushed harder. "Well, to um... to kiss you."

I smiled at his shyness. It was endearing. It always had been. "You could find out," I invited.

He was surprised again. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah, really."

"Okay." But he didn't move. I laughed slightly and moved closer to kneel next to him on the couch. I leaned my hand on the arm of the couch and closed the distance, letting my mouth just touch his. I let him move next. I didn't want to overwhelm him, even if that's all he'd been doing to me since he'd found me. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and his rough fingers pulled my face closer to his. He somehow managed to get us into a position where I was straddling his thighs. I pulled away slightly. "Thanks, Kiba, for being a guy's best friend." I grinned.

He grinned wolfishly up at me and pulled my mouth back to his for a quick kiss. "Yeah, you're welcome. I'm glad you gave it a chance. I could get used to this."

I grinned harder. "Oh, you will."

Owari.

_[Bitch: Phew. I'm glad that I was able to get this one out. :D I missed my muse. I'm sorry for all of the dog humour but I love puns a bit more than most people. I know they're out of character but it's really hard to write two obnoxious characters so I just used them as bases. :D I hope you liked this little spoof of life. In case you didn't pick up on it, the "bastard" they're referring to is Sasuke. :D I felt like picking on him for some reason. He just seemed like a likely subject. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did. Please leave me a comment and I'll give you a cookie. :D Sayonara!]_


End file.
